


--

by yolo_jackie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Star Trek XI - Freeform, timeline - academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>МакКой лечит Джима от похмелья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	--

Если Боунс и ненавидел что-то больше космоса и полетов, то это, в общем-то, нарушать правила. Нет, серьезно. А то, что он постоянно балансировал на тонкой, почти призрачной грани между приличным поведением кадета Академии и своим привычным поведением, — это было всего лишь следствием того прискорбного факта, что его угораздило занять место в шаттле с новобранцами возле Джима Кирка. 

— Я ненавижу этот мир, — простонал Джим в подушку под надоедливый писк будильника. Не сказать, что Боунс его не понимал: Джим вернулся в комнату всего-то пару часов назад, успев своим грохотом его разбудить. Боунс тогда по привычке окинул сонным, но от этого не менее профессиональным взглядом нетрезвую рожу Кирка, заключил, что синяки, кровоподтеки и прочие радости барных драк на ней отсутствуют, и со спокойной душой перевернулся на другой бок, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

— Он отвечает тебе взаимностью, — буркнул Боунс и саданул рукой по будильнику, заставляя его заткнуться. — Идиот, — добавил он после паузы, потому что это то, что должны делать лучшие друзья: всегда говорить правду и только правду.

Боунс поднялся с кровати и потянулся. Джим оторвался от подушки и, скривившись, тут же уткнулся в нее обратно.  
— Ты отвратительно бодр, Боунс, на тебя невозможно смотреть, — глухо сообщил он, явно не демонстрируя желания вставать. До занятий оставалось сорок минут.  
— Это на тебя невозможно смотреть, — возразил Боунс и хлопнул Джима по обнаженной спине. — Давай, ты же знаешь, лекцию по корабельной безопасности пропускать нельзя.

Джим тут же вскинулся. Его волосы забавно торчали во все стороны.  
— Черт! — ругнулся он и вскочил, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. — Я первым в душ!  
Боунс закатил глаза. Он, конечно, врач, а не волшебник, но пару волшебных словечек знал: так резко на Джима действовали только "виски за мой счет" и "лекция по корабельной безопасности через сорок минут, нет, уже через полчаса".

Джим вывалился из душа немного посвежевшим, но все равно страдающим. Боунс намеренно посмотрел мимо него, огибая его едва ли не по дуге по дороге в душевую.  
— Что, никаких гипошприцов сегодня? — весело бросил Джим ему в спину. Боунс решил, что не будет на это отвечать, хотя, черт возьми, ему очень хотелось. — Твои плечи выдают тебя с головой, Боунс, я знаю, что ты улыбаешься, — снова окликнул его Джим. Боунс молча нажал на кнопку, чтобы дверь закрылась, и улыбнулся.

*

Обычно у них с Джимом были отдельные занятия, но корабельная безопасность была обязательным предметом для всех факультетов. Джим старательно записывал важные, по его мнению, моменты лекции, дополнял их своими заметками на полях и изо всех сил старался не морщиться, когда профессор слишком повышал голос, или свет в аудитории казался ему слишком ярким. На двадцатой минуте лекции Боунс сдался и толкнул его локтем под бок. Джим зашипел и повернулся к нему, вопросительно подняв брови.

Мысленно костеря его на все лады и опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, Боунс протянул ему флягу.  
К черту устав, вот что. Иначе зачем еще нужны лучшие друзья?


End file.
